


am i falling in love with the one who could break my heart?

by thestarsaretalking (orphan_account)



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, a tiny dash of angst, actor! tony, writer! chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thestarsaretalking
Summary: Chan is a writer and Tony is a famous actor who’s playing the leading role in the movie Chan wrote. And even though Chan knows he really shouldn’t be pursuing Tony, he can’t help getting swept up in Tony’s charm.
Relationships: Chan Kaifang & F. Tony Scarapiducci, Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	am i falling in love with the one who could break my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this bcs lauren inspired me thank u lauren ilysm anyway enjoy this very tropey-self-indeulgent fic

Writers are normally not involved with the filming of the movie, but in Chan’s case, he, as the head screenwriter, needed to be involved in the filming process of the movie he wrote as Maggie Naird, the director, was a mess, and Chan needed to be there to make sure everything went smoothly. On the first day of filming, Maggie was already frazzled, screaming demands at people who scurried around trying to follow her vague instructions.

Chan tried avoiding Maggie but the director spotted the writer trying to walk across the set to get to the break room and snapped her fingers. “Chan! Can you get Tony? I need him here now.”

Nodding, Chan walked toward the exit of the studio to get to where the trailers with all the stars were and where Tony would be, considering he was cast as the lead role. Technically, it wasn’t even Chan’s job to get Tony, but Chan didn’t want Maggie to get any more frustrated than she already was. 

What did Tony look like again? Chan tried to bring up the actor’s appearance in his mind but he was drawing a blank. Tony Scarapidduci was an A-list actor who had been in dozens of award-winning movies yet Chan was still struggling to remember the actor’s face.

While he was attempting to recall Tony’s looks, Chan accidentally ran into a tall lanky guy and dropped the clipboard he was holding. 

“Fuck, sorry,” Chan apologized as he knelt to pick up his clipboard.

The guy replied, taking off his sunglasses as he watched Chan stand up. “Oh, no worries.” 

When Chan glanced up at the guy, he noticed that the guy had curly dark brown hair, dreamy hazel eyes, and a dazzling smile. Chan was momentarily distracted by this stranger’s beauty before he cleared his throat. “Do you, um, happen to know where Tony is? Maggie’s looking for him.”

“He’s right here,” the guy smiled and Chan froze, realizing that he had accidentally run into the person he’d been looking for.

“I- sorry, I didn’t- Maggie needs you at the set right now. You should head over,” Chan stuttered, pointing to where the director was screaming at a poor intern who had gotten her coffee order wrong. 

“Got it. Thank you.” Tony patted Chan on back as he walked past the stunned writer. When Chan finally pushed aside most of his shock to turn around, he observed Tony walking onto the set and excitedly greeting the other actors. Chan wasn’t sure what to make of Tony yet but he was certain that he would have plenty of time to develop an idea of this seemingly mysterious actor.

Later, when Chan was hanging out with Angela in the makeup trailer in the afternoon, he found out more about Tony. As Chan sat down on an empty chair in front of the mirror with a bag of fries left over from his lunch and watched Angela arrange the makeup brushes, he asked, “How’s your first day going?”

“It’s okay. I had to do Tony’s makeup,” Angela replied, wiping the makeup staining her fingertips with a tissue.

“I met him earlier.” Chan opted to leave out the part where he bumped into Tony and accidentally revealed that he didn’t know who he was. 

“You did? Honestly, he’s an asshole like everybody says he is. He kept moving his head while I was applying foundation because he wanted to check if he had any notifications from Twitter.”

“What do people say about him?” Chan asked as he crossed his legs. For somebody who worked in the movie industry, Chan knew surprisingly little about this actor that everybody seemed to know.

“Well, I’ve heard people say he’s a heartbreaker, he doesn’t care about people’s feelings, he’s fake, and all the other stuff people usually say about white boys. I’m surprised he can act so emotional for his roles for somebody who has the emotions of a piece of cardboard,” Angela sighed as she took a seat down on the chair next to Chan’s. She glanced over at the forgotten bag of fries Chan had placed on the counter. “Anyway, are you going to finish those fries?”

“No, you can have them.” Chan handed the bag over to Angela and watched his best friend excitedly take the fries. 

He mulled over Angela’s words when he went home and did some research on F. Tony Scarapiducci. Tony’s Twitter was much more witty and hilarious than his Instagram account, which was mostly just photos of him at red carpet events (Chan viewed the comment section once only to grimace at the aggressive fangirls asking for Tony’s hand in marriage). Compared to how he was in real life, Tony seemed more ingenuine online and Chan winced at some of Tony’s overly synthetic attempts to be relatable.

Heading over to YouTube, Chan wound up watching videos of talk-show hosts interviewing Tony. During Tony’s appearance on  _ Late Night with Seth Meyers _ , Seth Meyers bravely mentioned, “And your fans, they have an… interesting name, right? They’re called the, uh, the-” 

“Tonyf*ckers, yeah,” Tony clarified, his profanity bleeped out. “Because, you know, my name is Fuck Tony so I guess people just thought…” 

Tony shrugged, giving a “what-can-I-do” look, and Seth Meyers chuckled. 

After his research, Chan was still curious about Tony, so when he saw the actor sitting alone in his trailer with his door open, Chan took it upon himself to pay him a surprise visit. As Chan approached Tony, he noticed that the actor was reading the script and smiled as he inquired, “What do you think your character is like?”

Tony glanced up from the script and turned around to look at Chan with an expression of mild surprise on his face. “Um, I think Jacob’s really lonely, you know? He’s just looking for love.”

“You’re right, but he’s not just lonely. He’s lost. He’s looking for love but he doesn’t know where to find it,” Chan explained as he took a seat down on the chair next to where Tony was sitting. Carefully picking up the script, Chan turned to a scene and gestured at the script as he continued, “Here. See, for this scene where he’s looking at all the shops and he stops at the shop with the jewelry and wedding rings and then looks away, I specifically wrote this part to show that he’s so lost that he can’t imagine a future where he’s happily married and he can’t imagine buying gifts for his girlfriend because he just doesn’t think he’ll ever find anyone.”

Chan lifted his eyes from the script and made eye contact with Tony, which, embarrassingly, made his heart involuntarily skip a beat. He half-expected Tony to exclaim “What the fuck are you talking about?” but Tony, instead, smiled and nodded. “You know what, you’re actually right.”

Out of the blue, Erin, Maggie’s assistant and daughter, knocked on Tony’s door impatiently. “Tony! Maggie’s calling for you.” 

“Alright, I’m coming!” Tony replied, picking up his script and standing up. He faced Chan and asked, “What’s your name again?”

“Chan.”

“I’m sure you already know me,”  _ There’s that asshole attitude Anglea was talking about. _ “but it was nice meeting you. See you around.”

After flashing one last brilliant smile, Tony exited his trailer, leaving Chan to sit in stunned silence. He had no clue that he had it in himself to talk to Tony much less explain a character to him, but every day at Chan’s job was full of surprises.

A few days later, Chan had some free time so he stopped by the set to watch the filming of a scene. He walked into the studio and saw Tony and Hannah Howard, the actress who was cast as Jacob’s love interest, were in the middle of filming. The set was the inside of a house, and Tony was sitting very close to Hannah on the couch, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

Chan couldn’t pinpoint what the sinking feeling in his gut was as he watched Tony gently brush a strand of hair out of Hannah’s face and recited the lines as they were written in the screenplay. There was a beat of silence as Tony and Hannah looked into each other’s eyes. Then, Maggie’s voice sliced through the moment. “Cut! That was a great take. We’re using that one.” 

Tony broke his stare and broke into a smile, reminding Chan that he was just acting. Angela was right. Tony may have been an asshole but he was a damn good actor. From his spot on the couch, Tony spotted Chan standing in the corner of the studio, clutching his clipboard, and stood up to walk over toward his direction. At first, Chan thought Tony was walking towards somebody else and looked around to see if anybody was expecting Tony’s presence. But he saw that Tony was headed directly towards him and, admittedly, his heart fluttered.

“How did I do? Pretty good, huh?” Tony grinned as he crossed his arms and approached Chan. 

“Not bad.” Chan shrugged, trying to downplay how impressed he was but failing to hide his smile. 

Tony unfolded his arms and put his hands in his pocket as he asked, “Is this how you wrote the character? Am I doing a good job of being Jacob?” 

“Actually, yeah,” Chan admitted, placing a hand under his chin thoughtfully to playfully drive the point home. “You really nailed the lonely and lost look.” 

“Of course I did,” Tony smirked and reached forward to brush a piece of hair out of Chan’s face just like he did with Hannah. Then, he walked past Chan to speak with somebody who was calling his name. 

Chan swiveled around to watch Tony talk to the person and didn’t notice that Angela had walked next to him until she tapped his shoulder. He nearly jumped in shock but calmed down when he saw that it was only Angela, who had the sleeves of her grey sweatshirt rolled up to her elbows and wore her black makeup apron. 

“Don’t even think about it.” 

Even though Chan knew what Angela was talking about, he chuckled nervously and pretended he had no clue what she meant. “What? What are you talking about?”

Angela rolled her eyes, seeing through Chan’s act immediately, and glared at Tony. “You’re going to get your heart broken. That’s all I’m saying.” 

With that, Angela headed out of the studio, leaving Chan alone to admire Tony from afar. Maybe Chan was going to get his heart broken. So what? He’d written about heartbreak a million times. It wouldn’t hurt him to experience it once. 

~

One of Chan’s strange habits was staying late at the studio. He loved when he had almost the entire studio to himself, save for a few people who lingered to help clean up, because it was the perfect writing environment. The muffled shuffling sounds, the damp air, and the dull glow of lights all helped Chan’s mind form ideas and words that he sometimes grappled with during other times. 

During one of Chan's late-evening stays, Chan was sitting in the break room and writing with his feet propped up on the table as he scrawled lines of dialogue into his small black notebook when Tony suddenly walked in and took a seat down on the chair across the table from Chan. Chan’s eyes flitted up from the notebook to see Tony’s hair was a loose mess of curls, evidence that the hair gel his hairstylist put in his hair for the role was no longer effective. 

Vaguely gesturing to Chan’s notebook, Tony questioned, “What’re you writing?” 

“It’s a new screenplay I’m working on. It’s about a guy trapped in a sci-fi, dystopian-type society and he’s trying to find a way out. Oh, and there’s also a romantic plotline ‘cause I’m a hopeless romantic,” Chan informed as he clicked the back of his pen and tucked his pen behind his ear. 

“Obviously.” The corners of Tony’s mouth tilted up even further as Tony pointed to the notebook. “Can I read it?” 

“Sure.” Chan had no clue that Tony would be remotely interested in reading Chan’s writing but handed his notebook over to the actor anyway. He anxiously watched as Tony flipped through the notebook pages and scanned the lines of writing imprinted on the lined pages in bright blue ink. 

After skimming a few pages, Tony remarked, “This guy’s also lonely and looking for love.” 

“Yes, but he knows what he wants and that’s the only source of certainty he has. It’s kinda like the opposite of how Jacob’s lost,” Chan reasoned and pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. 

“So he clings onto this certainty - this boy - to feel okay,” concluded Tony. 

“Exactly! You get it. I didn’t think you’d appreciate my writing.” Chan froze, realizing that he had accidentally shared an honest thought. For a moment, Tony glanced over the notebook to stare at Chan, and Chan gulped, unsure of what would happen next. 

Then, Tony closed the notebook and handed it back to Chan. “Follow me. I wanna show you something.” 

Gripping his notebook tightly, Chan followed Tony as the actor led the writer through the studio and up a set of stairs that led to the rooftop. Once the two walked onto the rooftop, they were greeted with the chilly evening air and distant noises of evening traffic, as well as the stunning view of the city of angels, lit aglow with sparkling lights that stole the brightness away from the faded stars in the night sky. 

Tony took a seat down on a large wooden crate and Chan followed his lead. “How’d you find this place?” 

“I’ve been in this studio a lot.” Tony smiled as he glanced out into the stretch of the city in front of them. His smile faded a bit and he tilted his head as he peered over at Chan. “You know how you said the character in your new story feels lonely but not lost? That’s how I feel up here.” 

“The city looks so big from here, and it makes me feel more alone than usual.” Tony swung his feet back and forth, looking down at his sneakers. 

“But you have so many followers and friends, right?” Chan frowned. He dropped his notebook in his lap and folded his arms across his chest to try to ward off the cold. 

Tony inhaled a deep breath and sat up straighter. “Yeah, but none of them are really real, you know? Like, it feels like everybody always says what they want me to hear. Sometimes, I just want somebody to talk to. Just… somebody who will listen to me would be nice.”

“Wow, that’s really deep for somebody who tweets about toilet paper,” Chan deadpanned, pressing his lips together to avoid giggling aloud. 

Rolling his eyes, Tony pretended to be annoyed despite the smile inching onto his face. “C’mon, that’s not fair.” 

“Yes, it is. It’s totally fair,” Chan retorted as he placed his hands onto the crate, his arms stiff at his sides. “But yeah, I get what you mean. I hope you find somebody like that soon.” 

“Thank you.” Tony placed his hand on top of Chan’s and softly ran his thumb over Chan’s fingers. Chan didn’t make any remark but smiled to show that he appreciated Tony’s gesture. Then the two sat next to each other and watched the city lights flickered and the cars crawled around the city like ants. 

Later that night, when Chan was at home and sitting on his bed, tapping his pen against the blank page of his notebook and struggling to come up with what to write, he closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of Tony sitting close next to him and the sounds of the city surrounding him. He remembered the way Tony’s eyes were full of longing when he talked about feeling alone despite being surrounded by people. Then, Chan placed his pen on the page and began to write.

~

“You’re actually talking with him? I told you not to!” Angela exclaimed in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. Chan was hanging out in the makeup trailer with Angela during his break, and he had accidentally revealed the fact that he and Tony had been sharing a moment on the rooftop the other night. 

Chan held up his hands defensively. “I didn’t mean to! I was just curious and I wanted to know more about him and I ended up just talking with him about a lot of things.” 

Angela placed her hands on her hips and berated, “You need to stop now before-” 

“I know, I know. Before I get my heart broken.” Just as Chan finished talking, his phone started buzzing. He looked down at his phone screen to see that Tony was calling him, and even though Angela was shooting him a “don’t-you-dare” look, Chan picked up the call. “Hey, Tony. What’s up?” 

“Chan! Come over to the ballroom set right now.” As Tony spoke, Angela mouthed “Don’t encourage him” but Chan blatantly ignored her. 

“Okay, heading over.” Chan ended the call and stood up from his chair. He expected Angela to tackle him to stop him from going. 

Instead, Angela simply shook her head and sighed, “Have fun with Fuck Tony.” 

“Try not to get too jealous,” Chan joked, giving Angela an excited grin before he left the trailer and walked to the set. 

When Chan approached the set where the ballroom scene was to be filmed, he was shocked to see that nobody - not even the person responsible for lighting - was around except for Tony, who was standing on the set in his costume, a simple black and white suit. The chandelier on the set was glowing with sparkling crystals, but they couldn’t compete with the shine of Tony’s smile.

Stepping onto the faux marble floor of the ballroom step, Chan cautiously asked, “Um, what’s going on?” 

“Hannah isn’t here and I need to go over the ballroom dance scene,” Tony replied, pushing his hands deeper into the pockets of his suit pants. 

“But I don’t know the dance.”    
  


Tony frowned in confusion and demanded, “What do you mean? You wrote this scene.” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t make the choreography for it,” Chan argued, inching closer to Tony carefully as if he was afraid that the actor would suddenly grab him and force him to dance.

“The choreo’s easy. Here, I’ll teach it to you.” Tony held out his hand, and Chan thought to himself  _ Fuck it _ and took Tony’s hand. Pulling Chan closer with his other hand, Tony instructed, “Just follow my steps and hold onto my hand, okay?” 

“Okay,” Chan breathlessly replied as he looked down at Tony’s feet to mirror the actor’s steps. He struggled a bit to keep up with Tony as Tony effortlessly glided across the ballroom floor, a result of hours of practice, but eventually caught on. Soon, Chan didn’t have to keep his eyes on Tony’s feet anymore and he looked up into Tony’s eyes as their dancing slowed. 

Tony towered over Chan but as the two looked into each other’s eyes, Chan swore that Tony was lowering himself slightly so their faces were only inches away. He could feel Tony’s breath ghost his lips as they danced under the scintillating chandelier, a reminder that this was real. Still, Chan refused to close his eyes out of fear that the moment was simply a dream. 

When Tony stopped dancing, arriving at the end of the choreography, his eyes flickered down to gaze at Chan’s lips for a moment before he looked back into Chan’s eyes. Chan, whose chest was still heaving from dancing, instinctively leaned more forward and hoped that Tony would do the same so they could meet in the middle and finally- 

“Tony! What’re you doing? We’re gonna start filming soon. Where’s Hannah? Hannah!” Maggie screamed as she stormed into the studio, a group of people, presumably the crew, flocking her. And just like that, the spell was shattered. 

Tony and Chan quickly pulled away from each other, and Chan hurried away from the set to avoid having Maggie burden him with completing another task that was meant for Erin, who seemed to spend more time on her phone than on fulfilling her boss’s - her mother’s - requests. 

_ Maybe another time _ , Chan thought to himself as he trudged back to the makeup trailer, accepting that he had a perfectly good opportunity that was soiled by fate. 

Chan had another chance to connect with Tony after the actor finished shooting a scene at an outdoor cafe. He had been watching Tony filming the scene from afar and figured that once Maggie called “That’s a wrap! Lunch break!”, Chan would be able to sneak off the set and leave work early. But he heard Tony call his name and stopped walking. “Chan!” 

“Tony, hey! What’s up?” Chan asked, wedging his hands into the shallow pockets of his jeans. He could feel some crew members staring at him, wondering what an A-list actor could possibly want from some random writer. 

“Want to grab lunch? This place has great sandwiches.” Tony gestured to the sandwich shop right next to the cafe he had just finished filming his scene in.    
  


“Sure!” Chan smiled and followed Tony into the sandwich shop, trying very hard to ignore the curious and confused stares of crew members who still seemed confused by Chan and Tony’s interaction. 

Once Chan and Tony both ordered sandwiches, they took their lunches with them to a small table with an umbrella propped up in the middle of it located outside of the store. Some equipment from the shoot hadn’t been disassembled but most of the crew members had left to get lunch at other restaurants on the street, giving Chan and Tony space to enjoy themselves. 

Immediately after taking the first bite of his sandwich, Chan moaned, “Oh my god, you’re right. This sandwich is so good.” 

“Right? Anyway, I wanted to eat lunch with you because I wanted to see if you’ve done any more writing for that story you showed me that night when we were hanging out on the rooftop.” Tony nodded toward the notebook peeking out from the pocket of Chan’s navy blue bomber jacket. 

“Oh, um, yeah! Here.” Chan wrapped up his sandwich so he could flip open his notebook to the segment of the story he was working on and passed it across the table to Tony. He continued eating his sandwich as he watched Tony read the scene in which the main character’s love interest was helping the main character escape from a stressful situation. 

“God, they’re so close to kissing!” Tony exclaimed exasperatedly when he reached the end of the part of the story Chan stopped writing at where the main character had placed his hand on his love interest’s face and their faces were only inches apart. Dropping Chan’s notebook on the table frustratedly, Tony leaned closer to Chan and asked in a lower voice, “What’s stopping them?” 

“Fear.” Chan’s eyes met Tony’s and Chan’s breath caught in his throat. It was just like the moment they shared at the ballroom set. Chan was so tempted to lean in and kiss Tony, but he saw that a few of the crew members were coming back from their lunch break and were in his and Tony’s vicinity. So, he cleared his throat and shoved down his urge to lock lips with the attractive actor. “Um, we should finish lunch. I think everybody’s heading back now.” 

“Shit, you’re right. Wait, can you cover for me? I’m not supposed to be eating sandwiches. I’m on a diet,” Tony muttered, ducking his head. 

Chan nodded as he placed his notebook back into the pocket of his jacket. “Right, sorry. I forgot you’re an actor. It must suck not to be able to eat french fries, cookies-” 

“Chan, stop it. You’re making this harder than it has to be,” Tony complained through his mouthful of bread and Chan chuckled. 

Although the two friends thought they were mostly alone during that lunch break, a person walking down the street had spotted Tony, which was unsurprising because he had a very recognizable face and was sitting out in the open, and sneakily snapped a few photos of Tony and Chan eating lunch together, both of them caught smiling, before slipping away. 

A few days later, those photos started circulating the internet, wreaking havoc especially among Tony’s fans (who, as you may recall, were lovingly dubbed “Tonyfuckers”). That’s why Tony’s publicist, Lily, stormed into Tony’s trailer as Tony was running lines by himself. She held up her phone to show Tony the photos of him and Chan having lunch together and demanded, “What the hell is this? You know these photos have been all over the internet, right?” 

“So?” Tony shrugged carelessly. Despite his prominent social media presence, Tony tried not to dwell too much on what the internet was saying about him; doing so either let his fame get to his head or made him realize that a lot more people hated him than he thought. 

Lily began typing on her phone while she replied, “Chan isn’t famous enough for you to date. So, we’re going to pair you up with another famous actress so people don’t think you and Chan are dating. It’ll help both your careers.” 

“But why does it matter that ‘Chan isn’t famous enough for me to date’?” Tony questioned, making air quotations with his fingers as he cited Lily’s words. 

Lily rolled her eyes and slipped her phone into her purse when she finished typing. “Grow up, Tony. This is Hollywood.” 

Wilting a bit, Tony slid down in his chair and frowned, watching Lily walk out of his trailer to pick up a call and loudly ask if the TV show asking to interview Tony would be airing on a network with good ratings. He hadn’t thought too much about whether he would actually pursue a relationship with Chan but knowing that he didn’t have the option to do so made him feel more discouraged than he thought. 

Tony didn’t have much time to sulk over Lily’s scolding because he had to film one of the last scenes for the movie, which was filmed in a studio where a set was created to mimic a house they had shot at earlier. Because the movie was filming in the middle of summer in Los Angeles, the only way to simulate rain was in a studio so the set builders built an entire house to fit into the studio. 

As Tony waited for Maggie’s signal to start, Chan found himself a chair to sit on to watch the scene. He didn’t plan to sit in on the scene, but he was having trouble writing the ending scene for the screenplay he was writing so he figured that he might as well just take some time off writing. 

Having written the scene, Chan remembered the way the scene was written clearly, and as Maggie yelled “Take one!” and Tony knocked on the door and began reciting the confession of love in the pouring (fake) rain, Chan mouthed along to the words with a small smile on his face. Tony perfectly portrayed the desperation the character felt when he was begging for the girl to forgive him for his mistakes. 

Then, at the end of the monologue, Tony pulled Hannah into a passionate kiss and Chan’s heart twisted itself into a knot, similar to how he felt when he watched Tony and Hannah film the scene on the couch the other day. Suddenly, Chan placed a finger on the name of that feeling: jealousy. 

He was jealous that another girl got to be kissed by Tony because he knew that he would never get that. And even though Tony was only kissing Hannah for the movie, Chan would rather have a fake kiss because it would be nice to pretend that he would have a chance with Tony. 

“And cut! Great take, loved it. Can somebody get me a croissant? I’m really craving one right now. Erin! Where are you?” Maggie shouted into her megaphone, making everybody wince at the volume of her voice. 

Chan sighed as he watched Tony push back his soaking curls out of his face. Somehow, he had fallen hopelessly in love with Tony, and, as far as Chan could tell, there was no way out of it. 

~ 

The next morning, Chan arrived in the studio earlier than usual. He had trouble sleeping and woke up earlier because there was no point in trying to force himself to sleep in when all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Tony. Coincidentally, Tony had also arrived earlier and was on the set, practicing blocking with a script in one hand and muttering his lines to himself. When he heard Chan walk in, Tony lifted his head and waved to the writer. “Hey, Chan! Morning!” 

“Morning, Tony! What’s up?” Chan tried to remain nonchalant as possible as he walked over to the eccentric actor. 

Tony grinned, “I had the best donut this morning. Seriously, it was, like, the best donut ever. I’ll bring you one tomorrow.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Chan blurted out nervously. 

“Huh? I mean, sure, but I-” Tony didn’t get to finish his phrase before Chan stood on his tippy toes to kiss Tony before he could lose his nerve. Tony melted under Chan’s embrace and for a moment, he forgot about fame, Hollywood, all of it. At that moment, it was just Chan and Tony kissing and nothing else mattered. 

But Tony remembered Lily’s words and pulled away from Chan. “I can’t do this.” 

“What? Why?” Chan inhaled sharply, attempting not to seem to hurt. 

“I’m supposed to go on a date with this really famous Hollywood star and I can’t be seen with you. I’m sorry,” Tony apologized, reaching to hold Chan’s hands. Chan pulled away, looking completely crushed. 

“Oh.” Chan shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away from the set as quickly as possible. Tony felt awful but he gulped down his pleas for Chan to stay. 

Thankfully, there were only a few days left for the shooting and Chan avoided spending too much time on set. Obviously, Maggie was a little frustrated with having one less person to help her around set but she was so unobservant that she never directly pointed out that Chan was providing a lot less support than he was supposed to. Plus, it was the last few days so everybody was just excited to finish shooting.

Finally, the day of the wrap party arrived, and Angela noticed Chan was sulking in the corner instead of celebrating with everybody else. She jostled him slightly and took a sip out of her red solo cup. “Cheer up! Look at all this! This wouldn’t have happened without all your hard work.” 

“Mhm,” Chan absentmindedly responded, occupied with watching Tony, who was laughing and talking with crew members. Angela followed his line of sight and groaned when she saw he was staring at Tony. 

“Oh my god. Not him again. I told you he’d break your heart.” 

“How was I supposed to stop myself?” Chan protested. He froze when he saw Tony had spotted him and was walking over. Dropping his cup of apple juice into a trash can, Chan informed, “I’m gonna use the bathroom.” 

By the time Tony got to where Chan was standing, there wasn’t even a trace of Chan’s shadow. He turned to ask Angela if she knew where Chan went, but Angela left before he could even have a chance to say anything. 

Finally, at the end of the night, Chan was distracted with getting food when Tony tapped him on the shoulder. Chan’s first reaction was to bolt but Tony had him cornered. So, he sighed and said, “Tony, don’t make this harder than it already is.” 

Apparently, Tony’s definition of “not making it harder than it already is” was kissing Chan in front of everybody. Camera shutters flashed as people took photos of Chan and Tony locking lips, and people cheered. Even though Chan was surprised by Tony’s move, he kissed Tony back. 

When the kiss was broken, Chan and Tony’s faces were still close together, their forehead almost touching. As Tony gently placed a hand on the side of Chan’s face, Chan whispered, “What about other people? And that famous girl you’re supposed to date?” 

“I don’t care about other people. I just want to be with you,” Tony breathlessly replied before pulling Chan into another passionate kiss.

Later, when Chan went home and took out his notebook, he was finally able to write the happy ending he had been struggling to find. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
